goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
American Broadcasting Company (ABC) Schedule (2008-2009)
Sunday Fall *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *Desperate Housewives (9:00-10:00) *Brothers and Sisters (10:00-11:00) Summer *Reruns of America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Reruns of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Desperate Housewives (9:00-10:00) *Reruns of Brothers and Sisters (10:00-11:00) Summer II *Reruns of America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Reruns of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *Shark Tank (9:00-10:00) *Defying Gravity (10:00-11:00) Monday Fall *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Dancing with the Stars (8:00-9:30) *Samantha Who? (9:30-10:00) *Boston Legal (10:00-11:00) Winter *Reruns of Dancing with the Stars (7:00-8:00) *The Bachelor (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Reach (9:00-10:00) *True Beauty (10:00-11:00) Spring *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Dancing with the Stars (8:00-9:30) *Surviving Suburbia (9:30-10:00) *Castle (10:00-11:00) Summer III *The Bachelorette (8:00-10:00) *Here Come the Newlyweds (10:00-11:00) Summer IV *The Bachelorette (8:00-10:00) *Dating in the Dark (10:00-11:00) Summer V *Reruns of Dating in the Dark (8:00-9:00) *Dating in the Dark (9:00-10:00) *Reruns of Castle (10:00-11:00) Tuesday Fall *Look Back (7:00-7:30) *Human Beings (7:30-8:00) *Opportunity Knocks (8:00-9:00) *Dancing with the Stars (9:00-10:00) *Eli Stone (10:00-11:00) Follow-up *Look Back (7:00-7:30) *Human Beings (7:30-8:00) *Holiday specials (8:00-9:00) *According to Jim (9:00-10:00) *Eli Stone (10:00-11:00) Winter *Look Back (7:00-7:30) *Human Beings (7:30-8:00) *Homeland Security USA (8:00-9:00) *Scrubs (9:00-10:00) *Primetime: What Would You Do? (10:00-11:00) Spring *Look Back (7:00-7:30) *Human Beings (7:30-8:00) *According to Jim (8:00-9:00) *Dancing with the Stars (9:00-10:00) *Cupid (10:00-11:00) Summer VI *The Superstars (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Better Off Ted (9:00-9:30) *Reruns of Scrubs (9:30-10:00) *Primetime (10:00-11:00) Summer VII *Shaq Vs. (9:00-10:00) *Primetime (10:00-11:00) Wednesday Fall *Campus on the East Side (7:00-7:30) *The Buffays (7:30-8:00) *Pushing Daisies (8:00-9:00) *Private Practice (9:00-10:00) *Dirty Sexy Money (10:00-11:00) Winter *Campus on the East Side (7:00-7:30) *The Buffays (7:30-8:00) *Reruns of Lost (8:00-9:00) *Lost (9:00-10:00) *Life on Mars (10:00-11:00) Spring *Campus on the East Side (7:00-7:30) *The Buffays (7:30-8:00) *Scrubs (8:00-8:30) *Better Off Ted (8:30-9:00) *Lost…again (9:00-10:00) *The Unusuals (10:00-11:00) Summer VIII *Wipeout (8:00-9:00) *I Survived a Japanese Game Show (9:00-10:00) *Primetime (10:00-11:00) Summer IX *Wipeout (8:00-9:00) *Crash Course (9:00-10:00) *Primetime (10:00-11:00) Thursday Fall *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Ugly Betty (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Life on Mars (10:00-11:00) Winter *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Ugly Betty (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Private Practice (10:00-11:00) Spring *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *In the Motherhood (8:00-8:30) *Samantha Who? (8:30-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Private Practice (10:00-11:00) Follow-up II *Ugly Betty (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Private Practice (10:00-11:00) Summer X *Reruns of Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Reruns of Samantha Who? (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Reruns of Private Practice (10:00-11:00) Summer XI *Reruns of Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Reruns of Grey's Anatomy (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Private Practice (10:00-11:00) Friday Fall *Remy Training (7:00-7:30) *Mr. Kevin (7:30-8:00) *Wife Swap (8:00-9:00) *Supernanny (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Summer XII *It's 10:00 Somewhere (7:00-8:00) *Surviving Suburbia (8:00-8:30) *The Goode Family (8:30-9:00) *Reruns of According to Jim (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Summer XIII *Reruns of Supernanny (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Ugly Betty (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Saturday Fall *Saturday Night Football (8:00-11:00) Winter *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Desperate Housewives (10:00-11:00) Spring *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Castle (10:00-11:00) Summer XIV *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-10:00) *Pushing Daisies (10:00-11:00 - May 2009) Summer XV *Reruns of Wipeout (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Castle (9:00-10:00) *Eli Stone (10:00-11:00) Summer XVI *Reruns of Wipeout (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Castle (9:00-10:00) *Dirty Sexy Money (10:00-11:00) Summer XVII *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Shark Tank (10:00-11:00) Category:American Broadcasting Company Network Schedule Category:Schedules Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki